First Word, and Small Steps
by xRachelxxAnnx
Summary: Two weeks after 9x01. Callie is fed up with Arizona


It's been two weeks since they had spoken to other. The last time was when Callie told her she couldn't do it alone. Callie would go into their bedroom only to get clothes and even then they wouldn't even look at eachother. Callie was staying at Mark's place while trying to sort through his things.

Callie was coming home from a long day at work and instead of going over to Mark's place she went to her apartment. She placed Sofia on the living room floor with a few toys. She went to work in the kitchen and made whatever she could find. She assumed Arizona hadn't eatten for a few days since nothing seemed touched in the kitchen. After the dinner was in the stove she grabbed Sofia and went to give her a bath. She walked right by her wife that she assumed was sleeping since she didn't do much of anything else anymore. After Sofia's bath she put her daughter back down on the floor to play. Callie had sent up plates for two on the breakfast bar.

After a half an hour of playing with her daughter she put her to bed and took the dinner out of the oven. She stormed into their bed room and walked over to were her wife was facing. "Arizona, get up! You're not going to lay in this bed all day anymore. So get the hell up." Arizona just turned over so she wouldn't have to look at her wife. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Whichever way you chose you're going to get your ass out of this bed." "Get the hell out," Arizona whispered. "The hard way then," Callie stated as she scooped her wife out of the bed.

"Callie! What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" screamed Arizona. Once in the kitchen Callie places Arizona on one of the bar stools. "You wanted down fine, but you're going to sit out here with your wife and eat dinner. Then we are going to go over to the couch and talk." Arizona knew she wasn't kidding, but she still didn't want to spend the night with her wife. Arziona was about to say something when Sofia started to cry.

As soon as Callie walked through the door Arizona hopped off the stool using the bar for balance. She hoped she was able to make her way back to the bed room on once leg before Callie got back. As Callie was changing Sofia's diper she heard a thump coming from the kitchen. She hurried up and placed Sofia on the floor. When she made her way back out she found Arizona draging herself to the bedroom. Callie rushed over to her to help her up.

"Get off me, why would you think I would want to sit out here with you and act like everything is okay when we both know it's not," Arziona said. Callie couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Looking down at Arizona, "Do you really hate me that much that you can't stand to be around me for on night. Yes I took your leg off but it was either that or lose you. I refused to lose the love of my life to some damn infection when I could easily solve the problem."

"You didn't solve the problem. You made a bigger one. I can't do anything anymore. When we were out there Mark told me to take care of our girls. Now look I can't even take care of myself. How the hell am I suppost to take care of you and Sofia?" Arziona said strenly. This was the first time Arizona said anything about what happened in the woods. Callie whiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek and sat down next to Arizona. "You don't always need to take care of us. Don't get me wrong we love it when you do, but right now you're the one who needs to be taken care of. Yes, I have my days when I just want to break down, but then I remember that you lived." Callie looked into her wifes eyes and cupped her cheek. "I know this isn't what you planned but you're here and that's all that matters to Sofia and me. It's going to be hard but we can get through this."

Hearing her name twice Sofia crawed her way out the the living room. She found her mommies sitting on the floor and made her way over to them. This was the first time Arizona has seen her daughter since she had her leg taken off. She grabbed ahold of Callie's arm and pulling her in front of the stump. Callie looked at her confused. Sofia made her way over to her mama and grabbed ahold of her to pull her self up. She lead into her mama and wrapped her arms around her neck. Arizona wasn't sure what to do at first. After a few seconds she wrapped her daughter in her arms. "How it's going baby girl?" she asked. Sofia looked at her mama and the sat down onto her lap. Arizona went to lift her off and give her to Callie when she looked up at her and said "Mama."

Both Arizona and Callie looked down at their daughter with huge smiles on their faces. "D...did she just?" Callie studdered. "Yeah, I think so." Sofia just sat on her mama's lap playing with the string on her shorts. "See, she doesn't even notice that something's different. You know why?" Callie said. Arizona looked at her wife in the eyes for the first time in weeks and tilited her head to the side. "It's because she loves you and she doesn't care. Neither of us care that there is something different about you on the outside. We still love you no matter what happens."

"Do you really think we can get past this?" Arizona asked. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but we will. I refuse to lose you too. I know i broke my promise about you're leg, but I'm not breaking the one about leaving," Callie stated. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately. I'm going to try to get better for you, Sofia, and myself. I just can't do it alone." "Nobody said you would have to. We will always be here. We love you." "I love you too."

It was the first time Arizona told Callie she loved her in months. She never doubted her feelings for her wife but she wanted to continue to be pissed at her so she wouldn't have to face realitly. "How about we get off this floor and eat dinner?" Callie questioned. "Sounds good to me." Callie stood up and took Sofia and put her in her pack n play in the living room. She then went over to her wife and lifted her off the ground. "You know I am capable to move myself, I just need my crutches." "I know, I just like holding my wife," Callie stated as she sat Arizona on the bar stool for the second time that night.

Everything is going to be alright. It may not be perfect but hopefully they won't go weeks without talking to each other again, or forget just how much they mean to each other.


End file.
